


Tripping Over Nothing

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Adrenaline, Dry Humping, Enemies, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, fighting to fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day nineteen.Maybe he could learn to like fighting the Flash, if it meant being able to do this.





	Tripping Over Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me. It's comics Coldflash, but there's nothing really excluding you if you watch the show!
> 
> Enjoy!

The fights with the Flash were always rough. Not necessarily because the Flash was better than him, his cold gun could take him down no problem and he would say that they were evenly matched, but because some sort of _thing_ had grown between them like weeds in the sidewalk cracks.

Len didn’t know when every punch started to hurt more, but he could see the pity in the Flash’s fucking pretty blue eyes, and he figured that he really fucking hated that fast bastard. He had to hate him because the alternative to hate was something that he didn’t even have the time to think about, not when the Flash was coming at him again.

Besides, he didn’t even _know_ him. Not really, he figured that his name might be something like Barry or Benji, something like that, and he knew that he had those deep blue eyes that were like the damn ocean.

So, he was a little distracted. 

The Flash slammed him into a nearby wall like he was trying to put Len through it, hard enough that he saw stars when his head slammed back against it. Len cursed loudly, pushing back and using the momentum to push the Flash away from him, the guy was pretty scrawny so it was easy enough to get some space between them.

Space that was quickly closed when the Flash moved right back in, pushing him back against the wall.

“Snart, you’re not going to get away with this.” He said, the cliche making Len roll his eyes.

If he had a dollar every time he heard the Flash say something like that, he’d be filthy fucking rich and wouldn’t have to steal shit anymore. But he didn’t, and he definitely did, his crew having just knocked over a jeweler’s, the plan being foiled by the not-so-surprise appearance of the Flash.

Scarlet fucking Speedster, maybe they should get out of the Gem cities. But they’ve tried that time and time again, and it never stuck. Len knew that he was always the one bringing them back there, the city and the Flash stuck in him like a thorn in his side that he just couldn’t get rid of.

He pushed hard against the Flash, but found himself going nowhere, more of a squirm than a shove. The only thing he was really doing was rubbing himself against the body pushing him against the wall, and he really didn’t need that.

“Christ, Flash, wouldya get offa me?”  
“So you can, what? Get away? I don’t think so, Snart, I’m holding you here until I can turn you into the police.” The Flash said, confident as always.

The guy really wasn’t getting it. Len gave him a scathing look, and tilted his head back against the wall. He wasn’t exactly sure how the Flash hadn’t noticed the giant (if he did say so himself) erection pressing against him, but he never thought of the Flash being that bright. 

“I promise I’ll sit here all pretty for you until the cops can scoop me up, but you’re going to need to get off of me?” Len tried again, trying to reason with him.  
“I would never just take the word of a criminal like you, Snart.”

Maybe he could just write it off as adrenaline, and maybe that had something to do with it. Fighting could turn his crank if it was good enough, and he’d usually have to jack off after a good heist, but it wasn’t usually during the fight. That all had to do with the tight body pressed hard against his front.

“Alright, lemme put it in words you’ll understand. Unless you want to take care of this,” Len practically snarled, rolling his hips up as a sort of punctuation, “wittingly or not, you should probably ease up.”

That finally broke through, his blue, blue, _fucking blue_ eyes going as wide as dinner plates. For once, the guy was actually speechless, and Len would’ve taken it as a win if not for it being his fucking boner rendering the Flash speechless. 

He also wasn’t moving, which certainly was a surprise. In fact, he could see heat rushing over the parts of his face that weren’t hidden by the cowl. 

“Flash? You in there, pal?” Len tried, pulling a hand free to wave it in front of the guy’s face.

It was his turn to be surprised because, the moment he got his hand free, it was being slammed against the wall behind his head. His eyes went wide as well, looking at the Flash and seeing him almost starting to shake. And it all sort of hit him at once, pressed against a brick wall with the Flash starting to lean into him.

The Flash was into it. Into _him_. And the thought was so funny that Len couldn’t help but let out an ugly bark of laughter, filling the silence between them in a way that had the Flash flinching. 

Len followed it up by rolling his hips up against the Flash’s languidly, just teasing his interest. It was one thing to be hard from a little contact, it was another to actually be interested. He wasn’t that kind of guy, if the Flash wasn’t into it, he’d back off or even use it as a chance to escape. Hell, he probably should’ve taken his chance to get the hell outta dodge, but his dick had other ideas.

Especially when, after a moment of hesitation, he could feel the Flash starting to respond. It was just a short jut of his semi pressed against Len’s full erection, but it was enough for him to push back.

And then the hesitance melted away, and Len’s free hand slid down to grip the Flash’s fucking fantastic ass, pulling him tight up against him so he could rock into that hot, lithe body. The Flash responded in kind, letting out a low moan and grinding hard against him.

A part of him wished he could fuck the Flash right then and there, but he thought that it would’ve ruined the moment to try anything more. Like trying to pull off that suit would break the spell of arousal that the Flash seemed to be under, and send him away, leaving Len unsatisfied. Because regret was a hell of a different thing from non-consent, he didn’t care if the Flash regretted what they did, because he’d probably be back anyway.

But he was getting cocky, because the Flash was shaking against him, moaning loudly and grinding up hard against him. He felt a bit giddy at the thought that he was going to make the guy shoot off in his goody goody little red number, an easy grin spreading across his face.

“Yeah, you like this, Flash? Pretty thing like you rubbing off against a bad guy like me, I bet that gets you off. Bet you’ve jerked it to me more than once.” He spoke, mouth moving faster than his brain from the arousal shooting through his body.

He got a series of moans and ragged pants in response, and Len knew that he got him. Because, if he hadn’t jerked off to him, there was no way he wasn’t going to go home and shoot off again in his stupid costume.

The idea had him pulling the Flash in closer and burying his face in his neck, teeth closing around the part where his shoulder met his neck. He wished he could leave a mark through the uniform but the wet patch of cloth would have to do, panting as he rolled his hips up once, twice more. And then he was cumming in his pants like a fucking teenager, and he knew the Flash was doing the same from the desperate little noises being pressed into the fur of his hood.

“Oh God.” The Flash panted, rutting into him desperately.

It was over as fast as it started, something that would’ve made Len laugh if not for the fact that the guy was shivering and staggering back. The Flash collapsed against the wall behind him, face flushed and eyes wide.

But he couldn’t really stick around for the guy’s moral crisis, because the opening was there and he took off down the end of the alley, waving and grinning.

And, for some reason, the Flash just let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
